


I think we should share a bed more often if this is what happens

by playlike-agirl (playlikeagirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playlikeagirl/pseuds/playlike-agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt on my tumblr: <br/>Hotel rooms for an away game get screwed up and instead of having two twin beds, Christen and Tobin have one twin. Both are sporting massive crushes on the other.</p><p>For the sake of the story, Tobin and Christen are at national team camp together, and haven't admitted their feelings to each other yet. </p><p>Hope you enjoy! I feel like we all need some feel good fics atm (although I don't know about you but I'm totally over the Sweden game. Totally. I'm fine. Absolutely fine............)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think we should share a bed more often if this is what happens

 

Christen's heart rate speeds up as she reads the roommate assignments. There, unmistakeable in black bold letters was **Tobin Heath**. _Great_ , Christen thinks to herself. _You're going to be sharing a room with the girl you have a massive crush on and can't even look at in full training gear without blushing, what are you going to be like first thing in the morning?_ Christen shakes her head slightly, trying to rid the thoughts from her head. Her crush on Tobin, well to call it a crush felt a bit schoolgirl to her, but the way she feels about Tobin, the way her heart rate quickens whenever she's near Tobin, whenever she slings an arm around Christen's shoulders, pulling her into a quick hug, the way Christen can't take her eyes of Tobin's muscles as they flex when she's alone on the pitch, practicing trick after trick, absorbed in her love of the game...Well, this was more than a crush. She was certain Tobin didn't feel the same...

* * *

 

Tobin glances down at the room assignments and a slow smile spreads across her face as she reads Christen's name next to her own. She sees the brunette in the lobby, intently scrutinising the list and as Tobin begins to walk over to her, Christen's eyes meet her own and she blushes furiously. _God she's so cute. No, not just cute, absolutely gorgeous,_  Tobin thinks to herself as she let her eyes rake over Christen, her leggings hugging her toned thighs and her old oversized Stanford t shirt hanging slightly off her shoulders, and Tobin just wants to press a soft kiss to the exposed skin.

"Hey roomie," Tobin grins, wrapping her arm around Christen's shoulder. Christen grins despite her nerves and beams up at Tobin.

"Hey there." She's gaining a bit of confidence from the way Tobin hasn't immediately let go of her and seems to want to pull her in closer, starting to walk with her arm still hooked around Christen's shoulders, and loops her arm around Tobin's back, not missing the way the midfielder seems to relax into her touch.

"Looking forward to having this as a roommate?" Tobin gestures with her free hand down at herself and Christen laughs.

"Can't wait." Christen deadpans. "I'm going to wake you up at sunrise to come and do yoga with me though I'm afraid. Roommate requirement."

Tobin just raises her eyebrows and smiles at the striker. "Gladly. Anything to spend more time with you."

Tobin is all seriousness now and is staring so intently at Christen that Christen wants to say something, anything, but she can't. All she can think of is Tobin first thing in the morning, hair messed up, pulling on a loose sweater and shorts, smiling at her sleepily. Christen is so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't even realise that they've reached their room. Their cases have already been placed in their room by the overly helpful hotel staff and she realises that she doesn't even have a key. As she turns to Tobin and opens her mouth Tobin grins, holding out two key cards.

"And you're the organised one Chris!" Tobin mocks, gently nudging Christen with her shoulder.

Christen laughs. "Yeah, but it's late and I'm tired. Plus you distracted me!"

"Distracted you?" Tobin questions, and she looks at Christen carefully. "All I did was talk to you." Christen blushes now as she feels Tobin stare at her and all of a sudden it's like something has clicked in Tobin's head and Christen sees the moment that the realisation reaches Tobin's eyes.

"So I'm a distraction hey," Tobin murmurs low and Christen gulps visibly.

"Yeah, but the best kind," she whispers out, taking a step towards Tobin so they're face to face, outside their hotel room, neither of them making a move to open the door.

"You have to actually put the key card in the slot to open the door Tobs, wake up!"

Both Tobin and Christen jump at the sound of Pinoe's voice and they break apart, Tobin shrugging slightly.

"No shit dude," she sticks her tongue out at the short haired blonde as she finally opens the door, motioning for Christen to go in first. Christen flashes her a quick smile before walking into the door.

"Oof," Tobin muffles out as she walks into the striker's back, who's come to a complete standstill in the middle of the room.

"What's up Chris, is something wrong with the-" but Tobin stops mid sentence as her eyes follow Christen's to where she's staring, open mouthed at the bed in the middle of the room. The one bed ,and not the usual twin beds that occupy their hotel rooms.

"Well not wrong per se," Christen squeaks out. "We should ring down to reception to get them to move us. I mean I'm sure they would, this probably happens all the time, and I know it's late and stuff but-"

"Chris, you're rambling." Tobin moves to place her hands on Christen's shoulders and Christen relaxes slightly. "Relax," and Christen nods as a small smile plays at the corners of Tobin's mouth.

"It is late thought, you're right," Tobin starts, slowly moving her hands down so she's holding onto Christen's hands and Christen prays Tobin can't hear how hard her heart is thumping in her chest.

"We can share the bed Chris. I don't mind. At all." Tobin looks deeply into Christen's eyes and there's almost a challenge there. _I like you, you like me. What's the worst that could happen?_

"Err, ok yeah that's fine with me too," Christen stutters out and she knows she's blushing furiously now.

Tobin clears her throat. "Ok, well do you want to use the bathroom first? It's pretty late and we have that meeting with Dawn and everyone tomorrow first thing."

Christen just nods as she almost leaps towards her suitcase, grabbing her essentials for the bathroom and a t shirt and some shorts to sleep in.

By the time she's finished in the bathroom she comes out the door to see Tobin in an oversized faded t-shirt and _holy shit_ Christen breathes deeply, boxers on underneath. Tobin just smirks slightly as she sees Christen's reaction, not disgusting the way her own eyes take in Christen's shorts, which could barely be called shorts at all, and the vest top Christen is wearing that of course matches her shorts.

"Nice pjs," Tobin quips, but Christen doesn't miss a beat. "You too," she smrisk out and Tobin laughs lightly.

"Thanks Chris. By the way," Tobin stops in the door to the bathroom. "Which side of the bed do you want? I'm easy either way."

"Err, the side closest to the door?" Tobin just nods and smiles. "Sure thing."

Christen settles herself into bed, unsure of how to lie, unable to stop her heart from beating so fast and unable to stop the butterflies raging in her stomach. She settles for lying on her back as she waits for Tobin to exit the bathroom and, well, _join her in bed..._

Tobin turns out the light as she walks over to the bed, and Christen admires the way the soft glow of the moon sneaking in through the gap in the curtains accentuates Tobin's cheekbones as she settles in bed and turns towards Christen. Christen can feel the heat radiating from Tobin's body as she aches to pull her in close to her and kiss her, but she refrains, balling her fists up where they're resting on her stomach.

"You all good?" Tobin asks, propping herself up on her elbow, face inches away from Christen's.

"Yeah," Christen squeaks out, realising she's not fooling anyone. "I just-I'm not used to sharing a bed."

Tobin smiles softly. "Me neither, but I'm a great cuddler."

Christen just laughs as Tobin wiggles her eyebrows and she relaxes slightly as she turns to face the door. 

"Night Tobs," she breathes out, feeling her eyes flutter shut.

"Night Chris, sleep well." Tobin responds, but she stays awake until she hears Christen's breathing even out and she watches her sleep for a while, just taking in her beauty before her eyelids start to droop and she drifts off herself.

* * *

  
Of course Christen is the first to wake up the next morning; she's always an early riser, but as she opens her eyes slightly she's confused as to the soft hairs she feels tickling her neck. Then, as her mind catches up to her she rememebrs. _Tobin_. The double bed. Her eyes shoot open then and she registers Tobin behind her, front pressed up against her back, Tobin's leg intertwined with her own and her arm is tight around Christen's waist, her hand splayed out on her stomach where the fabric of her t shirt has ridden up slightly. Instead of freaking out though, Christen feels calm. There's something that feels so right, so comfortable about this, about lying here with Tobin wrapped around her, her breath soft on the back of her neck, her warmth a comfort and never a burden. Christen just stays there in the same position, reluctant to move and lose Tobin's touch, unsure if the midfielder would regret having somehow found her way into Christen's space at some point during the night.

She needn't have worried though because she feels Tobin's lips brush the back of her neck as Tobin mumbles a good morning and pulls Christen in tighter.

"This is nice," Tobin yawns out and Christen wants to see Tobin's face, wants to see her sleepy eyes first thing in the morning so she turns, regretting the loss of contact immediately as she feels Tobin pull back slightly as she moves.

"Oh, shit. Sorry Chris," Tobin mumbles as she feels Christen move away. If she's honest she didn't want to move out of bed at all. The feel of Christen curled into her first thing in the morning was something Tobin had been dreaming of for weeks.

"No, no," Christen rushes out as she sees Tobin's face fall as she pulls back. "No." She pulls Tobin back into her, her arms finding the base of Tobin's t-shirt as Tobin's face relaxes and she scoots closer, hand rising to Christen's face, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It is nice, really nice," Christen murmurs out and Tobin nods in agreement. "You're so beautiful."

It's Tobin's turn to blush now as she almost stutters over her words, overcome by the beauty of the dark haired girl in front of her. "I'm nothing compared to you," but Christen just shakes her head adamantly.

They're close now, faces inches apart and _holy shit_ Tobin thinks. This is it. Christen's thinking the same and her eyes slip to Tobin's lips and that's all it takes for Tobin to gain the confidence to press her lips against Christen's. Christen sighs at the contact, and the kiss is soft and relatively short, but Christen moans as Tobin pulls back, hands moving up, one lacing around Tobin's shoulders, the other fisting into her t shirt. Tobin deepens the kiss willingly, using her hand to find the base of Christen's shorts and toying with the waistband. The kiss gets hungrier as they both vie for control of the kiss. Eventually they break apart, breathless but smiling.

"Woah," Tobin states, her hands still gently ghosting over the waistband of Christen's shorts.

Christen just smiles up at Tobin. "I think we should share a bed more often if this is what happens."

"Oh, I'm sharing a bed with you for as long as I can if this is what I get to wake up to every morning." The grin that spreads across Christen's face is irresistible and Tobin pulls her in for another kiss but her laughs turn to moans as Tobin kisses lightly down her neck.

 _Well_ , Christen thinks. _Maybe she does like me after all._

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally just going to be a short one shot, but as usual I got carried away!   
> Come and talk to me at harris-pride.tumblr.com if you want to tell me what you think!


End file.
